The Heiress
Sharon Dark is a character in The Axe Murderer series, appearing as the deuteragonist in The Axe Murderer and The Axe Murderer 2, the secondary antagonist in Ormiston and the antiheroine in The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme. She is the daughter of the titular serial killer the Axe Murderer and later ends up becoming his accomplice. Biography Backstory Sharon was abducted by her father John Dark after he murdered her mother, and she was brought to the town of Ormiston in order to be brainwashed by a killer cult to serve him. John had hoped to use Sharon to help him search for a successor to follow on his work. A brainwashed Sharon was then willing to follow her father and assist him in anyway she can. (OO: Darkness Falls, Ormiston Origins) ''The Axe Murderer'' Sharon ends up being kidnapped by The Axe Murderer, which prompts her cousin Callum Harrison to search for her. He tracks her location to an abandoned castle and releases her. Sharon makes her escape while Callum fights the Killer. ''The Axe Murderer 2'' Shortly after her rescue, Sharon reports to the police but is unable to remember where she was being held. She returns to her apartment, where the Killer is waiting for her and attacks. Sharon fights him and stabs the Killer with a pen, causing him to flee just as Callum arrives. Callum himself is captured and taken away, promoting Sharon to try and track him down. She saves Callum and the pair of them rescue his sister Stephanie and her husband. Callum shoots the Killer, who is exposed as Sharon's father John. ''Ormiston'' Sharon's father survived his bullet injury, and she allied herself with him and the Ormiston Order. Six-months following The Axe Murderer 2, Sharon kidnaps Stephanie on the orders of the Order and takes her to a shack in the woods. Callum saves Stephanie and has the cult arrested, but Sharon manages to evade capture and flees the country. In-between Ormiston & The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme Sharon eventually returned to the country after a few years after her father had "died" in prison. She began a life of crime with a man named Mark and the two of them began a relationship. ''The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme'' In 2018 Sharon and Mark were on the run from the law after committing an unknown crime. Believing the Ormiston Order and her father were gone for good, she took Mark to Ormiston Shack to hide out. She was stunned to discover Stephanie there - tied up. Despite Stephanie's pleas, Sharon refused to listen and suggested to Mark they should kill her, much to his disgust. It turned out the Ormiston Order where still active, and that John is still alive. John arrived at the shack to retrieve Stephanie, and ended up attacking Sharon and hacked her to death with a hatchet, which was down to her failings many years prior. Other appearances ''The Christmas Murderer Following in an alternative timeline taking place after ''The Axe Murderer 2, Sharon doesn't go down the path of villainy after her father's "death", but instead this happens to Callum. After Callum abducts Stephanie, Sharon begins to investigate her disappearance. Abilities Sharon possesses strength and agility and breaking and entering skills. Personality Sharon displays a cold personality and is also manipulative. Despite appearing as loyal, she is traitorous as she was willing to ally herself with the Ormiston Order and betray Callum and Stephanie, despite helping them with the Axe Murderer Case. In the end she showed disloyalty to the Order when she left them to get arrested and went on the run. Despite rescuing Stephanie at one point, Sharon displayed aggressive behaviour around her and found her high emotion and distress irritating. When Stephanie had attempted to escape her first abduction, Sharon berated and slapped her. When they crossed paths in 2018, Sharon displayed a lack of empathy and even tried to suggest to her boyfriend Mark that they should kill her, much to his disgust and shock. Sharon's traitorous acts finally caught up with her when she ended up being murdered by her own father for her failings and also betraying the Order. Trivia List of appearances Canon *''Ormiston Origins: Darkness Falls'' (cameo) *''Ormiston Origins'' (cameo) *''Ormiston Origins: Ormiston Order'' (missing persons poster) *''The Axe Murderer'' (first appearance) *''The Axe Murderer 2'' *''Ormiston'' *''The Axe Murderer V: Grand Scheme'' Non-canon *''The Christmas Murderer'' Info Name: Sharon Dark First appearance: The Axe Murderer Status: Deceased Birth: 1989 Death: February 2018 Age: 29 Father: Axe Murderer Sibling(s): Dylan Dark Gallery Sharon Dark 2018.png Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Murdered Category:The Axe Murderer Category:Brainwashed characters